A virtual reality (VR) system generates an immersive virtual environment for a user. For example, the immersive environment can be three-dimensional (3D) and can include multiple virtual objects with which the user may interact. The user can experience the immersive virtual environment via various display devices such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses, or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device.
Once immersed in the 3D virtual environment, the user can move through the virtual environment and move to other areas of the virtual environment, through physical movement and/or manipulation of an electronic device to interact with the virtual environment and personalize interaction with the virtual environment. For example, the VR system can include sensors to track the user's head or body movement. Additionally, the VR system can include a handheld device that includes sensors, and other such electronic components. The user can use this handheld device to navigate in and interact with the virtual environment.